


An Understanding Heart

by marlboroblued



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlboroblued/pseuds/marlboroblued
Summary: A memory that Hou Yi has as a Sun God of Archery. Unprompted drabble because I felt inspired. I’ve brainstormed a lot on what could have compelled Hou Yi to love humans and vow to protect them.
Kudos: 1





	An Understanding Heart

The Court of Heaven is inhabited by Gods and Divine creatures of different personalities. They are reasonable ones, perpetuating commendable virtues and those who are unable to are banished to Earth. It is a wonderful place to be and yet Hou Yi always found himself discontented with the life he is given with. And so he made it a habit to watch the happenings below the skies and sometimes with the company of Emperor Di Jun, to whom he’d share plenty of conversations with. There came a time wherein the simple observations brought curiosity into the mind of the Sun God.

The Jade Emperor is heralded to cast upon justice from Mortals and Divine alike. But what decides the right and the wrong?

He had seen it occur before him plenty of times. A child stealing from another in order to feed his sickly mother. Smothered with poverty they are. Smothered with illness they are. The boy takes from someone more fortunate, who will not so effectively lament the lost of one bread, and yet the child is vindicated for such a crime when his only desire was to be of use for he wishes not to lose his mother. He came to wonder then, why grieve the life of one? They are creatures that multiply quickly. Surely it is an unneeded emotion to have? Then again, another situation had risen. No, he had seen it just as plenty. The gift of life.

The moment wherein one is born.

So small are the hands of a babe, fresh with the blood of his mother and his cries, though deafening, could be quite pure. But what makes such a moment impressive is the smile it gives. The look of relief in a mother’s face and the pride it brings to a father’s. It is a necessary suffering, he imagined, to carry the weight of one for months. And it dawned upon him as he watched further, that the time of humans are limited. Each interaction they pursue can reach an end. Memories cannot always be recreated. In spite of how many humans there are, no one can ever serve as a replacement for another.

And there was him, a God simply created. Should he be banished from Heaven, the Jade Emperor could easily wove another to fulfill his role. Perhaps that is the curse of Gods. They will never know the depth of one’s importance if they cannot experience what it is like to grieve. Their life is limitless, so they will never feel ultimately accomplished. There is no contentment in Heaven. It will always be what it is and its inhabitants the same.

**“Emperor Di Jun, I would like to become human.”**

A life without stagnancy.   
To live in a world that continues to develop. Hardships, precious memories and sentimentality. Gods are not without those things, but the pain of humans have a variety, and as such they, too, have numerous ways to cope and come out happy. The simple fact that they endure and question their surroundings. Are the Gods real? Do they hear the anguished moans from below? He could not say the same for others, but he has certainly heard them.

**"Why do you want such a thing?"** replied the Emperor.** "Life here is without end."**

Hou Yi laughed, carefree as ever. In spite of this, it’s clear that he had made up his mind already.

**“I will protect them. Mortals are fragile creatures. Even though from a young age they are taught what is right and wrong, they still have falling moments, and in each said moments they are either persecuted or forgiven. They live day by day, hoping to do their best. Often they surrender to the challenges of life. Who are we to weigh their sins upon a scale when we do not understand the things they go through? As such, I envy them. I wish to become human for I could never think of them as evil creatures.” **

_Foolish Hou Yi, you never did make any sense._


End file.
